headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Strug
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | franchise = Marvel Comics | image = | notability = | type = Henchman | gender = | base of operations = Blackgar Castle, Blackgar Island | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4 | final appearance = ''Werewolf by Night'' #1 | actor = }} Strug was a minor character featured in the Werewolf by Night family of titles. He was created by writer Gerry Conway and artist Mike Ploog and appeared in the "Island of the Damned!" story from ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #4. His only other appearance was in the second half of the tale chronicled in ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1. Biography Strug's existence is the result of scientific experimentation. He, along with several other freaks, were captured and experimented upon in a laboratory by Doctor Miles Blackgar in the dungeons of Blackgar Castle on Blackgar Island off the coast of Monterey. The experiment granted Strug great size and strength, but also seemed to cause some level of brain damage. What Strug was like before meeting Doctor Blackgar is unclear, so he may have suffered some of these abnormalities from the onset. While most of Blackgar's experiments were resigned to cages in his dungeon lab, Strug was made to serve as Miles' henchman, along with another employee named Garth. Miles Blackgar and his mutant daughter Marlene had captured Jack Russell, a man who suffered the tormented curse of being a werewolf. While trapped in their castle, Jack transformed into the werewolf and set Strugg's fellow freaks free. Marlene Blackgar had them all destroyed but for Strugg who she kept on as her personal assistant. Marvel Spotlight 4 Marlene learned that Jack Russell was a werewolf and tried to defeat him by using her powers to turn any living creature to stone with but a gaze. The werewolf survived the effects of Marlene's power however, and Jack later stole the arcane grimoire known as the Darkhold from her. When Marlene learned of this, she had Strug accompany her to Venice Beach where she discovered Jack had been staying with his friend Buck Cowan. Strug kicked down the door to Buck's place and grappled with Jack in his human form, knocking him out with a sleeper hold. Later that evening, Jack transformed into the werewolf once again and Strug and he fought one another. Witnessing the fracas, Marlene decided that she had had enough and pulled out her revolver. She intended on shooting the werewolf, but her bullets struck Strug instead and he fell over dead. Werewolf by Night 1 Abilities Powers Strug was extremely strong, but given his prodigious size and weight, there is nothing to suggest that his strength level was superhuman. Strug appeared to possess an enhanced sense of smell. He could correctly identify the werewolf and track him by locking onto his scent. Perhaps Jack Russell simply has a strong musky odor about him. Skills Strug possessed no learned skill levels. He was an obedient henchman and could be trusted to carry out routine tasks such as kicking down doors, pounding on werewolves and occasionally taking out the garbage. Weaknesses He sure as hell ain't bulletproof. Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #4 (1st appearance) * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #1 (Dies) * Essential Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 (Reprint) See also External links * * References ---- Category:Characters who are shot to death